Lost Soul
by NaruhinaluvrX
Summary: Timeline where Mitsuki does Self Destruct and how far Boruto will go to see him again. Mitsuboru. Status:Dead until I can remember the plot.


"Mitsuki! Stop!"

Mitsuki looked back to see his friend running towards him. "Boruto..."

He turned around to reveal the Curse Mark markings on his face before he smiled. Boruto gasped and shouted,"Mitsuki! You gotta come with me or else...!" "I know."

Boruto's eyes widened before he shook his head and stepped closer to Mitsuki. "We can find a way to stop it! Come with me and we...we..." He blinked his tears away. "I don't want you to die!" Mitsuki lowered his head and let out a small chuckle. "You know,Boruto... Even though you being my Sun and me wanting to be with you was someone else's plan,i'm happy I got to be with you."

Boruto clinched his fists. "Don't talk like you're gonna die! I'm gonna get you help!"

He ran towards Mitsuki as the Curse Mark started glowing. He gasped and was pushed back by Mitsuki. As he pushed himself off the ground,he looked up in time to see Mitsuki give one last smile before he was surronded by an explosion.

"MITSUKIIIIIIII!"

.

Rain fell on the small service held for Mitsuki. Boruto and his family plus all of their friends and their families,and even Kabuto,Kabuto's brother,Log,Karin,Jugo,and Suigetsu were there.

Boruto placed a flower on the stone and just stared at it. He found it kinda stupid to put up a stone for an empty plot,but he was glad Mitsuki was being remembered.

Soon the others started leaving as Sarada looked back at her teammate. He looked so depressed,his hair was a mess,and she could tell he had been crying really hard. Though,she couldn't blame him. He did see Mitsuki die right in front of his eyes.

She was nudged by her mother before they walked off as Naruto placed his hand on Boruto's shoulder. He gave a small smile when Boruto looked up and asked,"You ready to go? You must be tired?"

Boruto shook his head and looked back down,making Naruto frown when Karin and the others walked up. Karin gave Boruto a hug as Log walked to Naruto. "Thanks...For letting us come and...You know." "Of course."

Log gave a quick,small smile before he walked off with the group while Karin said goodbye to the kids. She looked over at Himawari and said,"Keep an eye on your brother fro me. Give him a hug when he needs it." "Yes Aunt Karin!"

She gave a smile,nodded at Naruto,and headed off.

.

Naruto knocked on the door and opened it. "Hey. Mom made dinner."

He looked at the bed to see Boruto hadn't changed out of his funeral clothes yet,and didn't respond to his voice either. He let out off a small sigh before he walked over and sat on the bed. "It's your favorite."

He frowned when Boruto didn't repsond.

He brushed the hair out of his eyes and said,"Himawari even helped out to tmake it speical to cheer you up.",which made Boruto look up. "Can I eat up here?"

"But they wanna see you. They miss your sunflower hair."

Boruto sat up slowly and laid his head on Naruto's shoulder. "Do you think clones go to the afterlife?" He lifted his head up. "Clones aren't made like us...Do they even have souls?" He lowered it again. "Do you think Mitsuki is up there with Grandma and Grandpa,Uncle Neji,Grandma Hyuga,and Pervy Gramps?"

Naruto gave a soft smile as he lifted up Boruto's head and said,"Yes. I do. Your grandmas are probably spoiling him like crazy right now."

Boruto smiled a little before he hopped off the bed and said,"We better go eat." and walked out the door,followed by Naruto.

.

 _Boruto walked around the darkness he found himself in and looked around. It was cold,he could see his own breath,and foggy. He hated it. He wanted out. He wanted someone to find him._

 _"Hey! Is anyone there?!"_

 _He hugged himself to try and warm up as he walked around. Something flashed by out of the corner of his eye before he turned his head. "Who's there?!" He let out a shiver as it flashed by again. He turned around to face whatever it was and slowly teared up. "M-mitsuki?"_

 _He smiled. "Mitsuki! What are you doing here? Let's go home! Everyone will be so hap..." "It's your fault."_

 _Boruto's smile dropped and was replaced by a face of confusion. "W-what? Mi-mitsuki?"_

 _"You never understood me! You couldn't help me! It's all your fault!"_

 _Boruto teared up as his breathing got heavy. "I tried! I was gonna get you help! I was gonna find a way!" He covered his ears as Mitsuki's screaming got louder and louder until he couldn't take it anymore and he dropped to his knees._

 _"IT'S ALL YOU FAULT!"_

.

Boruto shot up,covered in sweat and hyperventilating. He grabbed his face before he rushed out of his bed and started digging through his drawers. He cursed when he couldn't find what he was looking for and run to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror,he noticed his eye had changed. "It's back..."

He was suddenly hit by the memory of his dream,making him tear up and drop to his knees,as Naruto,who obviously had just woken up,came rushing in. "What happened?!"

He looked down and saw Boruto crying before he lowered the kunai in his hand and rubbed his eye. "What's the matter Boruto? Bad dream?"

Boruto sniffled as he stood up and said,"I'm fine...Just stubbed my toe..." Naruto gave a small smiled as hugged Boruto and rubbed his back. "It was about Mitsuki,huh?" He lifted up Boruto's head. "I know it hurts. But it'll get easier with time."

Boruto nodded and lowered his head before heading out of the bathroom. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and asked,"Would you like to go on a mission with Team Moegi in a couple days? Get out and get some fresh air?"

Boruto gave a small,fake smile as he nodded. "Sure." then went back to his room.

.

"Everybody ready?" "Yes Sensei!"

Moegi smiled at her team as she raised her fists. "Alright! Let's go!"

The three nodded and followed behind her until they heard. "Wait up!"

They turned around to see Naruto running up. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I know it's last minute,but I got one more helping hand for ya,Ya Know." Moegi tilted her head. "Where are they?"

Naruto raised any eyebrow before he realized Boruto wasn't besides him. He looked back and saw he was still a bit away,slowly walking up.

Moegi whispered,"You think it's a good idea to send him on a mission right now? He still is mourning." Naruto nodded. "I think it be good for him to get out. Besides,the mission is really simple."

Moegi nodded and the two turned to Boruto when he finally reached the gate. Naruto gave him a smile and wished him good luck before poofing away. Moegi gave Boruto a smile then started walking off with the team. "Alright then! Let's go!"


End file.
